TS3 My Way
by shego1142
Summary: This story doesn't contain much from TS3, but is more AU. Takes place when Andy's in sixth grade.Longest chapters I've wrote!Andy has a bad day and Woody can't take it anymore.Lots of hurt/comfort, will eventually be Andy/toy!Woody


**A**ndy was walking home from school shivering, It was a normal Friday, late January, Molly at a friends house, his mom working late. He was in six grade now, and today hadn't been a good day, what so ever. He had forgotten his coat, slipped and fell in a melted snow/ mud puddle on the way to the bus stop, got yelled at from older kids who just wouldn't let him forget the day they found Woody in his backpack, today they were on a homophobic hype, screeching something about "Hey cowboy, go back to Brokeback Mountain!" and "Ride _Him _cowboy!" Andy sniffed in thought... he was twelve going on thirteen, still innocent enough not to know why that hurt_ so _bad, yet not too naive to know at least a little of what that implied, he had been called a lot worse, mostly because he still had all of his favorite toys, and didn't care much about making friends..

_friends... I have friends, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs.,Slink...Bo Peep... _

Andy thought to him self, remembering the time he allowed a guy he thought was his friend in his room in fourth grade, which ended in the little figurine being broken:

_"Eww, you play with dolls!" the boy shrieked "What are you, a girl?"_

_Andy stared at the boy, he had never had anyone say that, all the kids that used to come to his birthday's loved his toys.. _

_"Don't!" Andy shouted as he realized what the boy was about to do. He had buzz in his left hand, and Bo Peep in his right, steadying Buzz over Bo. "Put them down!" Andy pleaded with the boy._

_"Okay." came a sing song reply as he threw both toys down, hard. Buzz landed with a small bump,_

_but the porcelain nursery rhyme character shattered. _

_"GET OUT!" Andy screamed at the boy. "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU'RE JUST LIKE SID, YOU YOU-gasp" Andy's screams soon turned into sobs, the boy had ran out of the house by now, and Andy's mom came in the room._

"Get off the street kid!" A random driver shouted as the tires spewed mud snow all over him, yet again.

Andy sighed, Life used to be easy, then, people became involved... what was so wrong with wanting to stay a kid, why were all the girls wearing heavy makeup and putting tissues in their shirts, why were all the boy looking at magazines that truly plain out scared Andy, and he had even seen some guys have to pull socks out of their underwear before they could pee. As far as Andy was concerned, it was all just very confusing, scary, and lonely.

_'Well, not too lonely.' _he sighed, reaching his house and pulling the key out from under the welcome sign, opening the door and taking the key with him, his mom had a key, and so did Molly and because of an incident with some neighborhood kids earlier this year, he made sure to take the key with him.

He suddenly heard soft movement and turned quickly to see what it was, (all considered, he had an excuse to be paranoid.) looking intently at the stairs and the door that lead to his room he thought he saw something small move.. he stared harder.. squinting... _was that a cowboy hat_?

"BARK!"

"AHHHHHH!" Andy screamed, jumping in the air about a foot high. he regained balance, panting and staring wild eyed for the noise.

"Bark, Bark!" Andy's face lightened greatly when he saw the little wiener dog chasing his tail.

"Hey Buster! You scared me boy!" He said as he pet the little dog. He grinned softly. "come on boy, lets go see Woody!"

Andy stepped into his room, toys were strewn here and there, and, on most day's he would stop to say hey to all of them, never questioning how it came to be that they were on the bed when he left for school, and every where else when he came back, but, despite that, he was currently not even questioning the open toy box or the bag of chips on the floor, no, instead he was looking for the only toy who could help him. Said toy was laying limp by the door, his hat, somehow in his hand.

"Hiya partner!" Andy said softly, his voice just slightly breaking. He picked up Woody, grabbed some clean, more comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom. He striped, putting his muddy, freezing, wet, and practically soured clothes in the sink. He turned the hot water on, then barley let it become warm before setting Woody down on a toilet paper roll and jumping into the shower. His skin immediately felt better as mud and gravel was washed out of his hair.

Meanwhile, Woody looked up from his 'seat', looking from Andy's small frail shadow behind the shower curtain, to the dirty clothes in the sink. 'Another bad day' He easily concluded, Andy had been having many more bad days recently, but, none this bad, Woody could just tell something had broken Andy today, he was walking through life in a haze. Amongst Woody's musings, the shower turned off, Andy wrapped his hair up with a towel and pulled on his clothes. Woody only stopped staring at the clothes when he felt the twelve year old's soft hands pull him away. Woody squinted his eyes, not truly caring whether or not Andy realized it or not... all he could wonder was if that stain on the collar of Andy's shirt was mud or... blood.

Andy sighed again and walked down stairs hugging Woody close to his neck, which seemed to be the sheriff's favorite place. Andy had somewhat known all along that his toys were magical. He smiled in thought of all the times he had needed Woody or Buzz, and sometimes he really only wanted Jessie, and they would just, be there. He took hold of Woody's arms and placed both on the side of his neck, knowing full well it wasn't his imagination when he felt the little toy's hands clench his shirt collar in order to hang on. Andy grabbed a mug from the cabinet and some cocoa mix and a pot and a cup full of milk, and some sugar. He grinned when he realized Woody hadn't fell off once with all his rummaging was done. He pet Woody on the head and continued with making his drink. Twenty minutes later he had some hot chocolate in his hands and Woody still attached to his shirt, he placed his cocoa on the floor letting it cool, and layed down on the couch snuggling Woody and rubbing the Little cowboy's back. He pulled from the crook of his neck and looked at him, his normally happy expressions were forlorn, it truly seemed as if he was worried.

"It's alright, I'm fine sheriff." he whispered.

_'what happened? You never lie to me..." _ Woody thought looking at the pained expressions on Andy's face, wishing he could see him smile one more time.

"I got yelled at, pushed down... Woody.. you're my best friend... and... aside from the rest of the gang... my only friend... ... I mean... not that Buzz and Jessie don't, but I know you worry over me more.. and I just don't want you to worry.. huhhh" Andy groaned, it was hard explaining to a toy why he didn't want to tell him Kay, an older eighth grader had put a knife against him... didn't want to tell him that that had happened many times...

"I just... Woody, something bad happened.. I just don't want you to worry... *sniff* I just want *sniff* " Andy finally broke down crying into Woody's soft body.

Woody stared at the first kid he had ever even laid his painted eyes on, stared at him.. trying to remember that just one year ago he was the complete opposite of this... happy. It started when he entered Middle school... When Andy found out that he couldn't bring Woody to school with him without being ridiculed..Woody had been somewhat prepared, knowing that Andy would have more homework, and probably wouldn't want to play with them at all anyway, but he hadn't really foreseen this, that Andy wouldn't want to grow up, that he would still love to play with them, and other kids would make fun of him for it... Woody didn't really like that Andy came home and cried, it made him furious..to think that he couldn't do anything.. He thought for about the third time in his life that he would take a chance and let Andy know that he could talk... ... and yet.. it would horrify him... he had seen it happen with Sid... so he couldn't just.. speak...

"A-

Click

"Hello Andy." His mom greeted cheerfully, unable to see over the stack of file paper she had in her arms. Which was a perfect chance for Andy to wipe his eyes and quietly clear his throat.

"Hey mom!" he said with a perfect 'I'm relaxed just enough after going to school which no one my age likes to do but I'm home now so I'm elated' pitch to his voice, and Woody idly thought that Andy should go into acting... he had broke so... terribly, and then his mom comes in and just... he's suddenly a different person..

"How was school today, my big sixth grader?" She asked once she had set down the papers.

"It was good, Math is hard though... and my art teacher still says I'm the most imaginative student she's ever had."

"Sounds like you had fun sport."

"uh huh, I'm going to go to my room now." Andy called back, halfway up the stairs.

"Alright, have fun with Buzz and Woody."

"kay."

Andy sighed again, closing the door to his room. "I don't mean to lie really... I just sort of didn't tell the truth... .. I hate that you worry over me... I really don't want her to as well...Woody, something bad happened at school today... something really bad... ... I just wish I could tell you..." Andy paused, wiping his eyes furiously "But, what could you do anyway? you, you... TOY!" he shouted at Woody, finally getting mad at what had been happening to him. He growled and threw Woody causing the little toy to hit the bead post and land on the bed.

"Woody!" Andy gasped, snapping out of his anger quickly. he rushed to pick up the little toy inspecting him thoroughly then hugging him close, tears never stopping now. "I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me Woody, you're my best friend, I'm so so soo sorry!" He chanted under his breath, sobbing to the point of hyperventilating. He gasped for air and continued his apologies. "please, please be okay I'm sorry Woody, I'm so sorry, so sorry *sniff* I didn't mean to, I ... I...*hic*" Andy closed his eyes, hiccuping every now and then...*hic* "W-Woody, .. I just wish everything would be okay... will everything be okay?" Woody thought about answering, this was serious.. Andy was upset enough to throw him...that was just really... ... something was really wrong with the little boy...  
"I guess you'll never really answer... ... I'm just talking to my self.. aren't I?" Andy sobbed through his tears.  
Woody couldn't truly think anymore... the only thing in his mind was that Andy was sad, Andy needed him.  
"Andy?" Woody said softly. Andy gasped and stared at Woody.  
"You can talk!" Andy cheered slightly, tears still running from his eyes, but his frown was replaced with a small smile. Woody smiled back at him.  
"Yeah... I've always been able to... What happened today?" Woody wanted an answer quickly. But, of course,  
"You could always talk.. really? Why didn't you talk before?" Andy had other ideas.  
Woody grinned, he was relived that Andy didn't scream.. he actually seemed to like that his toy could talk.  
"Yeah.. well.. we thought.. you would be scared."  
"oh, I guess most people would be, wouldn't they?. Wait...We?... Oh.. I always knew there was something neat about all of you..." Woody nodded curtly and smiled.  
"yeah, I guess we didn't do much of a good job hiding it, did we?" Andy nodded. "But, Andy, please tell me what happened at school.. please."  
"... I.. I can't Woody.. I just can't."  
"Okay, okay Andy, it's okay... it'll be fine... everything will be fine." Woody mummered, rubbing Andy's hair back.  
"Did... did it hurt when I ... oh my gosh... I threw you... " Andy had tears streaming down his face again mouthing silent apologies again and again.  
"Andy! Andy, please calm down, I'm fine, I'm fine, Andy, I'm perfectly fine." Woody rubbed his hair some more looking at him and smiling. Andy smiled softly, rubbing the little toy's back, his hand took up the toy's entire body and his thumb covered half his head, Andy noticed this absentmindedly, just realizing how small Woody was... and how strong.

* * *

*3 hours later*

* * *

"Andy? Andy, are you feeling alright sweetie?"  
"Huh? Woody?"  
"heheh, no hunny, it's me, wake up.. oh, you have a fever don't you?... ..Andy?"  
Andy opened his eyes slowly looking first at the toy cuddled into his neck, then hazily at his worried mom. That woke him up.  
"Mom! what's wrong!" Andy asked in a quick yet some what scratchy voice.  
"You went to sleep early and I was worried you might be sick, you have a fever... Andy, you really didn't have a good day at school,did you?" she ask/stated, holding up some dry muddy clothes. Andy's eyes widened and he pulled the cover up over his face.  
"Andy.. what happened? are you okay?" Andy sighed, this was exactly what he didn't want to happen, his mom was worried over him, and he now had to tell her what happened...  
"Mom.. I just can't... I- I couldn't tell Woody, so I can't tell you." Andy said in an affirmative manner.  
"Andy..."  
"What's wrong with me mom?" Andy asked suddenly, interrupting her from her thoughts.  
"Andy? What do you mean?"  
"I'm almost thirteen, and most kids my age listen to music, talk about sex, and love fashion or whatever... and, and I'm... I love my toys I would rather listen to "you've got a friend in me" from Woody's round up over and over, and sex scares me!" "I'm not a normal teenager!" Andy was panting looking at his mom with wide eyes. His mom looked a bit shocked, then she smiled and rubbed his head.  
"Andy, you're right, you are.. different.. but, you're sweet, nice, kind, very imaginative, smart, and you are probably the greatest teenager ever." Andy was smiling for awhile, until a new thought came to him.  
"But.. you're my mom, you have to say that.. right?"  
"No, I don't have to say anything Andy, but it's true... most parents would kill for a kid like you, you actually have manners... and you are so creative...and, I'm glad you don't like sex... because I'm pretty sure in just a few years.. that will change, and honestly I think I might be dreading that."  
"Why?"  
"Because... it will change you... you'll start hanging around girls more... sneaking things in the house, you'll start lying to make sure I don't know what you're up to-"  
"Mom, I would never do that, the only reason I lied about school was... was... mom... this boy, he... he put a knife up to me.. called me a faggot... said that I shouldn't come to school and I should just stay at home and play with my cowboy... he does this a lot... but this time..he actually cut me." Andy said, pulling the collar of his shirt down to show a horizontal cut going from the front of his shoulder to the back of his shoulder.  
"Oh my, Andy... what's the boy's name? Are you okay? ..I- I should call the cops.. and the hospital.."  
"Mom. I'm fine. It's healed already... his name is Kay... Kay Lettel." Andy sighed, knowing if Kay was expelled he would have to run a lot faster to and from school, he doubted that Kay's parents would really hold him to any punishment aside from an area where everyone could see them punish him, and Kay lived near the bus stop Andy used to get on and off the bus...  
"Andy?"  
"Hmm, mom?"  
"Maybe I should call the school, he put a knife to you.. that's a crime, honey, he... he might go to juvenile." was fighting tears, knowing that her son had been.. abused.. in an environment she had once trusted to be safe was... heartbreaking, and she was trying not to show to Andy how bad it had hurt her... but, her son was smart.  
"Mom, I'm okay.. it wasn't as bad as it could have been...it's fine... please... don't worry...I.. please... .. mom, it's okay .. I just don't want you to worry.." Andy had tears running down his face, what had happened was finally getting to him. He looked up and saw that his mom was also crying.  
"Mom.. I .. what.. what's a faggot anyway?.. I get called that alot." Andy wondered quietly. He had known long ago that if he cried his mom would too, so he tried to restrain himself, for his mother and his nerves. He also really wanted to know what the word meant.. he felt like he should know. He looked at her 'good, she stopped crying.' It was true, she stopped crying and was now pondering telling him the truth.  
"Andy.. a uh... faggot, is a very harsh word that people will call others to imply that they are gay."  
"oh... mom... uh.. what, what do you think of ... gay people?" Andy asked timidly, he knew there was something different about him... something that seemed to separate him from other people.. even the teachers seemed to pick up on it, the younger female teachers, like his art teacher, seemed to love him, but the older women, and the male teachers didn't like him, and from what he had heard at school it sounded like how young girls like gay guys.. something about stalking them even... that was one reason.. the other was he had caught himself staring at boys in his class.  
His mom was smiling, albeit sadly, still shook up from hearing about the knife incident. "You know your uncle Redgie?" Andy nodded enthusiastically  
"Yeah, uncle Redg is awesome! He brings me candy and cool clothes and he showed me how to make paper airplanes that fly back to you, and he takes me to the mall, and-"  
"He..He's gay." Andy's jaw dropped a little, choking on what he was about to say.  
"R-Really?.. Wow... Cool!" Andy said wide eyed, grinning slightly. His mom smiled and shook her head.  
"Heh, yeah, he really is.. but, you know most kids your age wouldn't have said that.. I wasn't like that when he told me... I was about, thirteen... He told me... He was about to be fifteen.. I got so, upset.. I called him a faggot, and smacked him." Andy's eyes widened, not believing his mom would have ever done that. She sighed and brushed Andy's hair back softly. "Yeah, well..I thought he was just going to get mad, call me names, hit back... but he didn't, he stood there, and cried." "It was the first time I had ever seen him cry, I realized I never wanted to see him cry again. So I hugged him, and apologized over and over." She grinned, thinking about her brother. "We've been there for each other ever since." She looked at Andy softly, tears running down her face again.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"I...I.. don't feel so good." He said, suddenly sounding a little hoarse.  
"Oh? Okay, I'll get you and Woody some Motrin, you really did get soaked, didn't you?" She said, looking at the clothes on the floor.  
"Okay." "Mom, don't worry,please." He said sleepily, snuggling into the pillow once again. His mom left the room to get him the medicine.  
"Why do I have to take some too?" Woody whispered playfully, wanting Andy to laugh. He succeeded, yet his laugh was sleepy and quilt filled.  
"Woody,,, sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's fine." Woody whispered as Andy's mom came back to the room.  
"Here hunny." She said softly, giving Andy two big spoonfuls of medicine, then pretending to give Woody some too.  
"Goodnight Andy." She said quietly to the already sleeping form. "And.. sorry, but it's my job to worry about you." She said kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Okazies, uhhhhhsssssssss I finished it... and it's the longest chapter I've ever written! There is A LOT OF TALKING so... anyone get confused ask me in a PM please! I will answer. Also, anyone reading Go To Sleep Andy, it will be updated soon... but if you guys have any old nursery rhymes that you think would go with it send them to me kay! I would love it! **

** On another note, I think I'm gonna be going to the Atlanta Anime Day thing so I'm happy! ... Hope my friend can go too.. not sure.. This will be slash. Objectum-slash... love between a toy and a human! YAY smile! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
